


The Minister's Keeper

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Masquerade Ball, nobody knows who you are. Even if who you are is the Minister for Magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minister's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Samhain Smut Rarepair Fest, 2012

The Ministry Samhain Masquerade Ball was one of the highlights of the social season. Kingsley Shacklebolt, as Minister, was convinced that he looked forward to it more than any other wizard - or witch - in England. His costume was a secret he guarded closely. Only if the other attendees didn't know who he was, could he completely relax and be himself. He got tired of all the _'Yes, Minister,'_ and bowing, even if it was mostly figurative.

Looking in the mirror one last time, Kingsley smiled. The glittering green scales covered every bit of his exposed skin and even Kingsley had trouble recognising himself. _Perfect_ , he thought. He grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and stepped into the green flames.

*~*

Charlie Weasley hadn't been to a ball in years. He hadn't even been home since the end of the war. But Nicolae had been quite insistent that Charlie take some of his banked holiday time. Since none of his dragons were either ill or brooding, Charlie had finally agreed.

Of course, coming home had its own perils - his mum, for example, still didn't understand that he preferred his own company in the long term. She only saw that he hadn't produced any grandchildren for her to spoil, not that his life as a dragon keeper didn't lend itself well to long-term commitments. It didn't help his argument that most of his colleagues were married and had families living with them on the reservation. Charlie smiled when he considered telling her he was gay - and that was why he hadn't settled down with a woman... Perhaps he would, if he found a wizard he wanted to bond with, and who would be willing to carry Charlie's children.

Never one for costumes, Charlie decided to wear a simple mask with dress robes. Madam Malkin had suggested the forest green - _to complement your red hair, my dear_ \- threaded through with silver. Checking his reflection, Charlie decided that between the hair and his stocky shape, everyone at the ball would recognise him, but he didn't care. 

"I'm off to the ball, Mum," called Charlie as he descended the stairs from his room. "Don't wait up!"

With that, he stepped into the Floo. "Ministry of Magic!"

*~*

Kingsley accepted a champagne flute from a passing waiter and surveyed the grand ballroom. The guests' attire ranged from dress robes with matching masks to elaborate group costumes that made Kingsley wonder how long it had taken to plan them. No matter, he was confident that his identity would remain a secret and that he could enjoy the ball in complete anonymity.

The orchestra was in a corner of the room, food in the opposite corner. Tables draped in black cloth rimmed the dance floor, which took up most of the space. The rest of the decor leaned heavily towards glittering cobwebs and glowing jack o'lanterns. Very Muggle, if you asked Kingsley, but then, as long as the guests enjoyed themselves - and the sheer number of them on the dance floor attested to the fact that they were - the decorations weren't important.

Kingsley was looking for a place to discard his empty glass when a red-haired wizard in forest green robes crossed his line of sight. From the man's height alone, he knew it must be Charlie Weasley, as all of his brothers towered over him. A dragon tamer seemed like an appropriate choice of company for one dressed as a dragon at the Samhain ball... so Kingsley decided to follow him out onto the terrace. Besides, Kingsley had enjoyed Charlie's company on the few occasions they'd met during the war.

*~*

Five minutes after Charlie entered the Ministry's grand ballroom, he was ready to leave it. He'd cast a cooling charm for comfort - all those bodies on the dance floor were increasing the room temperature considerably - and downed two glasses of punch in rapid succession. Spotting an open doorway that looked like it led outside, Charlie made a beeline for it, hardly noticing the glittering green dragon costume he passed along the way.

The terrace was lit by torches, and the music filtered out through several French doors that connected it to the ballroom. There were tall potted plants scattered about, and interspersed among them were stone benches, most of which were already occupied by couples looking for privacy. Charlie walked out a little farther, into the shadows and away from the ball.

The sky was bright with stars, though not quite the same ones he was used to. Being in the middle of London, these stars were charmed projections, changed to suit the Ministry's social calendar. Charlie thought it was an interesting solution to urban light pollution, but he still preferred the purity of the sky above the Carpathian mountains. _Soon_ , thought Charlie. _I'll be going home soon._

Charlie suddenly had the feeling that he was no longer alone. Turning, he saw a large shape now blocked his route back to the ballroom. With green scales and a tail, the man - at least, at that height, Charlie thought it must be a man - resembled a lizard. Until small jets of orange flame burst out of his nostrils. _Ah, a dragon. I guess this guy hasn't been as close to dragons as I have._

"Nice costume," said Charlie. 

Twin jets of flame were the only response he received.

*~*

Kingsley could see the wondering look in Charlie's eyes. He triggered the flame jets once more before holding his hand out in invitation. Charlie hesitated for a moment, then stepped forward and took his hand. Charlie's fingers are callused and scratch against Kingsley's skin. _I wonder how they'll feel on other parts of my body..._

Pulling Charlie in close to him, Kingsley led the other man in a slow, swaying dance that somewhat matched the music filtering out onto the terrace. He cast a Disillusionment Charm over the two of them, further ensuring their privacy. Charlie shivered in his arms as the spell trickled down over them both. He moved in closer to Kingsley, and heat pooled in Kingsley's abdomen when he felt Charlie's hardness pressing against his thigh.

"Have you ever been tamed, dragon tamer?" growled Kingsley.

If Charlie recognised his voice, he didn't let on. He only shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like, "Never."

Encouraged by the look in Charlie's eyes and the growing bulge in his trousers, Kingsley dipped his head down and brushed a kiss across Charlie's lips. Charlie opened up to him almost immediately and Kingsley deepened the kiss, tasting punch and a hint of mint. 

Charlie gripped Kingsley's hips through the heavy costume, pulling their erections into alignment. Kingsley nearly held back his groan at the sensation... nearly. Charlie chuckled, a low, raw sound that Kingsley wanted to hear again. Before Kingsley could kiss him again, Charlie sank to his knees.

*~*

Charlie wasn't a stranger to one-offs; in his situation, being the only gay man on the reservation, he took what he could get, usually when he was off-site. That he was about to have a one-off with a costumed stranger just added to the excitement. He cupped the dragon-man's erection through the layers of fabric that made up the elaborate costume. Heat pooled in Charlie's groin in anticipation of what lay beneath the layers. A quick spell revealed the opening that Charlie knew had to be there, and he wrapped his fingers around the stranger's cock. The gasp he heard just made him smile, and after a moment of playful teasing, he pulled the cock out into the cool air of the night.

Thick and dark, the cock was already leaking pre-come when Charlie finally got to see it. His tongue darted out, catching a drop on its tip, and that tiny taste made him want to taste it all. Gripping the base, Charlie vaguely noted that the crisp curls tickled his skin before licking a stripe up the underside. Gloved hands clasped the back of Charlie's head; Charlie took the hint and engulfed that lovely cock to the root. 

Swallowing around his mouthful to avoid gagging as it hit the back of his throat, Charlie hummed and sucked, pulling back to swirl his tongue around the fat head before doing it all again. With his free hand, Charlie gently massaged heavy bollocks before moving over the perineum and pressing a finger into the puckered entrance behind. The stranger stiffened above him, the only warning before Charlie's mouth was filled with his release.

*~*

Kingsley shuddered and gripped both of Charlie's shoulders to steady himself through his orgasm. When he was finished, Charlie sat back on his heels and looked up at Kingsley. There was a drop of come at the corner of his mouth and Kingsley swiped it away and brought his finger to his mouth. He offered a hand to help Charlie stand up, and when he had, pulled him in for another kiss.

Breathless, Kingsley stood there watching Charlie for a moment. He, too, appeared to be out of breath, if his heaving chest was any indication. Arousal flushed his cheeks, and his mask had slipped a little, revealing ginger eyebrows. Kingsley reached out and adjusted the mask back into place and cupped Charlie's cheek. 

Clearing his throat, Kingsley said, "That's not exactly what I meant by 'taming you'..."

"You can tame me next time, Minister. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Charlie grinned at him and then Disapparated with a crack.

Kingsley made a mental note to schedule a visit to the Romanian ministry before Yule. He still needed to tame his keeper.

END


End file.
